1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus which conveys, to a sheet stacking means, sheets printed by executing a job, and stacks them on the sheet stacking means, and a method of controlling the apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some printing apparatuses such as a POD printing apparatus can connect a stacker having a capacity large enough to store a large volume of printed sheets, together with a post processing apparatus (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-143718). The stacker can store supplied sheets by stacking them on a plurality of stacker trays. As one use case, a large volume of printed sheets are directly packed using such a stacker.
To pack sheets stacked on each tray of the stacker, it is necessary to designate a sheet count at which sheets are stacked on each tray, divide sheets at every designated sheet count, and stack them on respective trays. However, the conventional technique could neither divide nor stack sheets at every sheet count designated by a user.